¿Qué hice para merecer ésto?
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Francis se ha empeñado en hacerle las cejas a Arthur. ¿Cómo acabará aquello?


**Una conversación por Whatsapp da para mucho, y más con las mujeres de _Manicomio_ _Pinsho Morrruno_ a las que les dedico esta historia.**

**El fic es extraño, y está a su vez ubicado en otro universo alterno... Quiero escribir más sobre este universo, por que me gusta como está todo estructurado.**

**Esta historia lleva mil en mi libreta, pero confieso que hay otras que llevan más tiempo... **

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya. Yo solo hago un uso indebido de ellos (?)**_

* * *

_**¿Qué hice para merecer ésto?**_

Se mira al espejo y aun no sabe cómo terminó de aquella manera. Él solo se estaba lavando los dientes después de comer cuando vio a su compañero de piso a través del espejo del mueble del lavabo mientras escupía el agua de la boca. Estudió su postura secándose los labios y las manos, apoyado en el umbral, con gesto pensativo. Pocas veces le había visto a aquel dicharachero francés de tal guisa, y solo fue capaz de atinar a preguntar dándose la vuelta.

—¿Te ocurre algo, frog?

El aludido alzó un poco la cabeza y parpadeó al ser interrumpido en sus cavilaciones.

—Oye, Arthur, ¿algunas vez has pensado en hacerte las cejas?—El inglés tuvo que parpadear sin creerse lo que había escuchado. Y para colmo, el francés siguió hablando—Sabes que puedo hacértelas cuando quieras, no solo sé cortarte el cabello

El parpadeo se convirtió en un tic que mantuvo cuando se dirigía a la puerta del baño sin responder tales cuestiones ridículas, dándole un golpe en el hombro al mayor cuando salía.

¡Desde luego que nunca había pensado en hacerse las cejas! Les gustaban tal y como estaban. Eran como su seña de identidad más allá de otra parte física. Cualquiera podía tener el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes. Podía beber té y podía escuchar buen rock británico. Pero, ¿quién tenía esas cejas? Nadie.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón y cogió el periódico de encima de la mesa que comenzó a leer con la pierna cruzada. Todo seguía igual. Crisis, más crisis, una guerra, cybors… ¡Ah! ¡Concierto homenaje de Oasis! Aquello le interesaba. Salvo por que costaba más dinero del que se podía permitir. No podía darse más caprichos, había gastado todos sus ahorros, más parte de lo que no son ahorros, en la puja por aquella guitarra de George Harrison y no podía hacer tambalear más su economía. Suspiró cerrando el periódico para ver al otro lado de la mesa a Francis, su compañero de piso, con unas pinzas depilatorias en la mano derecha.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?—Enarcó una de sus cejas pasando la mirada desde la mano hasta su cara buscando una respuesta lógica antes de que el otro hablara.

—Déjame que te haga las cejas—Canturreó acercándose a él.

El británico se retiró cuando le vio sentarse en el mismo sofá que él, arrastrándose por la superficie de tela.

—¡Aléjate, bloody hell!—Le gritó colocando las manos en medio de ambos cuerpos. Aunque finalmente acabó levantándose, en vista de que el francés no se retiraba—¡No voy a dejar que toques ni un pelo de mis cejas!—Le aseguró.

Francis le siguió por la casa con aquellas amenazantes pinzas como si fuera otra cosa mucho más peligrosa, aunque sentía que Arthur preferiría toparse con una pistola que con aquella pequeña herramienta de metal.

—C'mon, mona mi—Siguió con aquella voz que tanto repelús le causaba al inglés, persiguiéndolo por el apartamento hasta llegar al dormitorio del chico—No te va a doler—Aquello sonaba mucho a burla, cosa que molestó a Arthur.

—¡Te he dicho que no entres en mi cuarto, bloody hell!—Maldijo acercándose para echarle de la habitación, sin embargo el francés hizo de la proximidad el aliado para ponerle en cara las pinzas y empezó el forcejeo.

Cuando Arthur se vio en las de perder, escuchó como se abría la puerta de la casa y los ojos se le iluminaron. Sabía que la persona que llegaba era un alma pura que le sacaría de las garras de aquella bestia francesa.

—Mon amour?—Escuchó su suave voz cuando cerraba la puerta, y Arthur centró la mirada en Francis quien se había detenido momentáneamente

—Ici, Jeanne. En la habitación de Arthur

Sin hacer esperar demasiado, la joven hizo acto de presencia en la puerta del dormitorio británico.

—¿Qué hacéis?—Su tono de voz era divertido. Como si fuera normal ver a Arthur tirado en la cama, forcejeando con Francis, quien estaba encima y amenazaba con aquellas pinzas.

—Ma vie…

—Joan!—La llamó Arthur, interrumpiendo al francés—Help me!

—No le hagas caso, solo quiero hacerle las cejas—Explicó con tranquilidad Francis, mirando a su pareja.

La rubia parpadeó y miró a Arthur, luego a Francis… Estuvo alternando la mirada entre ambos hombres por un periodo de tiempo que a Arthur le pareció bastante largo e interminable, hasta que finalmente acabó hablando con ese tono dulce que siempre utilizada.

—Creo que acabarían quedando bien

Y Arthur supo que estaba perdido.

Sábado noche en el Palacio de los deportes de la ciudad. Los altavoces callaban todos los gritos de la multitud encolerizada que cantaban todas y cada una de las canciones del mítico grupo Oasis. En medio de la gente, y vestido con ropas punk estaba Arthur Kirkland con varios centímetros menos de cejas.

Sabiendo que no saldría vivo de cuatro manos francesas, al menos quiso sacar algo de aquello, y que mejor que unas entradas para que concierto, con pase VIP después. Toda una noche de fiestas.

Con menos jaleo y en un piso compartido, una pareja cena tranquilamente a la luz de las velas que han comprando para la ocasión.

Francis sonríe recordando la escena con Arthur mientras Jeanne niega con la cabeza.

—Mon amour… Ha sido gracioso—Le dice el francés acariciando la mano de la rubia.

—Creo que te has pasado…Le coge la mano suspirando de manera desaprobada

—Tenía pensado regalarle las entradas para que esta noche estuviéramos solos—Su tono pícaro avergüenza a la chica, que concentra su mirada en su plato a medio acabar—¿Qué tiene de malo que quisiera sacar algo a cambio?

—¿No te parece suficiente que estemos juntos y solos?—Le mira a través de las pestañas aun con la acentuada rojez.

—Más que suficiente… pero no negarás que ha sido divertido. ¡Además! Me tendría que agradecer. ¡Le he dejado muy guapo! Seguro que esta noche liga.

Y Jeanne solo puede negar con la cabeza, suspirando.

* * *

**Nota: En este universo, pese a todo, Arthur está enamorado de Jeanne. Volved a leed el fic con otros ojos.**


End file.
